My Dreams
by Kayra 07
Summary: These are my dreams. I didn’t manipulate it or anything. What I wrote here I just got from my dreams almost every night. There are a lot of interesting happenings here so pls. Feel free to read it.There are pairings too ya know. SASUXSAKU NARUXHINA NEJIXN
1. Truth

**Full Summary:** These are my dreams. I didn't manipulate it or anything. What I wrote here I just got from my dreams almost every night. There are a lot of interesting happenings here so pls. Feel free to read it.There are pairings too ya know. SASUXSAKU NARUXHINA NEJIXNC GAAXNC TENXNC INOXNC KABUXNC

**Episode 1: Uchiha Sasuke's "SISTER"**

Have you ever wondered if Sasuke had a sister? How will he live up to it? Then find out in my fanfic! (actually these are my dreams) non-yaoi promise!

In the second part of the Chuunin Exam, Sasuke and team seven are walking in the forest when, an unusual weapon hit the ground. A girl who looked very much like Sasuke appeared before them. Her two teammates attacked Naruto and Sakura.

" Who are you" Sasuke asked.

" You'll soon find out"

Then she disappeared and re-appeared in-front of Sasuke and hit him. Sasuke became unconscious.

Then after a few moments, he woke up and saw the girl again.

" You finally woke up"

" Who are you? What do you want from me"

" Nothing, but it is necessary."

" And how so"

" Sasuke-kun… there's something you have to know…"

" What would that be"

" Sasuke you have a **sister**…"

" No way! You are lying! How could that happen? Who is that 'sister' you're talking about"

" ME… I'm your older sister. You didn't get a chance to know me because I ran away from home even before you were born. That's why I managed to escape what Itachi did."

" Then why'd you have to do what you just did? What are you planning"

" I want you to join me"

Sasuke shifted his eye and looked at the door. He tried to escape.

Unfortunately, Sasuka caught him and used an Uchiha clan technique of hypnotism on him.

Wondering what will happen to them? Then see the next episodes to find out!


	2. Return to teammates

**Cont.**

Now where were we… ah… when Sasuke was hypnotized by Sasuka…

When they got back to the forest, Naruto and Sakura saw them.

" Hey Sasuke where in the world have you been???" Naruto shouted in the top of his lungs.

" We were so worried ab…" Sakura was rudely interrupted by Sasuka.

"No! He will not return to you! He is one of us now" Sasuka exclaimed.

" What do you mean he's one of you now?" Sakura gave an angry but puzzled look.

" Ok… then let me show you… Sasuke" Sasuka threatened. In an instant, Sasuke started attacking Naruto and Sakura. The two were shocked that Sasuke attacked them. Then Sakura thought…

' He must be hypnotized'

" Why don't you stop it before someone really gets hurt!?" Sasuka concernedly said. ' I do not wish to get them hurt but they are getting in my way' she thought. Then she realized that during the battle…

" Don't you remember us? What happened to you?" Sakura was trying in vain to make Sasuke snap out of it. Seeing what is happening, she… hugged Sasuke and then… Sasuke was back to normal. Sasuke was disappointed that her plan has failed.

" I admit it, I did'nt really want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to get my brother back." Sasuka explained.

" But don't worry, I have no choice but to leave you in peace. Anyway, I'll be around to watch over him!" she said grinning.

That's what happened in episode 1. There are lots more to come so please review!!! (there are remaining 130)

Your kawaii author:

**Ran Kayra**




	3. Acceptance

**Episode 2: Acceptance**

Now that Sasuke has met his lost sister Sasuka, will he even accept this fact? Find out yourself!

As Narutos' team wasstill trying to accomplish their mission in the chuunin exam, a girl with light red bobbed hair in a blouse and shorts and boots approached Sasuke and said.

"You are so kawaii!!!"

Sakura and Naruto both wore puzzled faces.

"Tsk, really, too bad…because…I was sent to KILL YOU!!!"

The stranger kicked Sasukes' face. She then threw needles with sleepind potion in them to Sakura and Naruto.

"Swish!!!"

a weapon came from nowhere which almost hit the enemy.(sorry, I don't know her name) The same weapon that they saw earlier so…Sasuke thought…

'You mean she's here again?'

and from the pitch black background of the forest…

"You get away from him!!!" Sasuka shouted.

"Hey don't interrupt! This is my fight!" Sasuke complained.

"Pls. let me do it…as your sister?" Sasuka said.

Her team-mates, Kyousuke and Akinuu were helping revive Sakura and Naruto.

"You guys are messing up my mission!!!" the enemy blurted out.

"Over my dead body!!!" Sasuka snapped with a strange smile on her face.

The battle was working just fine when Sasuka lost concentration and got hit by three kunais at her back.

Sasuke was growing angry. His FRIENDS… his SISTER!!! His curse was burning and his eyes as red as blood with his sharinggan. He attacked the enemy. He pulled her foot and elbowed her thigh and broke her bone. Her team-mates were hiding behind the trees and seeming that they only wanted to watch and not help. But, seeing their team-mate hurt, they picked her up and ran off.

When everything was okay, Sasuke said in a whisper…

"Thanks, I guess you really do care and you've proved to me that you really are my sister"

(Did he actually say that?)

"It's alright that's my responsibility anyway." as a tear ran down her cheek.

Awww…how dramatic…but what do you think would happen after this?

Clue: In the next episode, see how they are going to fight Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji with no reason at all!

Figure out what I mean next time and stop wondering why Naruto and Sakura are always set aside! Don't worry they wont be for long! (besides, I don't know as well. I just see them in my dreams at night!)

Thank You!!! And please **REVIEW**!!! 


	4. Masters of Notoshikawa

**Episode 3: Masters of Notoshikawa**

Okay…getting back to the story…

Moments later, Sasuka and her teammates disappeared.

As they walked on, they heard someone calling out their names…

"Sakura-chan…Sasuke-kun!!!"

"What about me? Kuso… everybody always forgets about me!!!" Naruto sentimentally said.

"Ino! What a surprise! I hope you're not here to take our scrolls!" Sakura jokingly said.

"Of course not! We just happened to pass by and we saw you guys!" Ino explained.

"Bye! We have to go!" she bid.

As Ino and her team were walking, there were three mysterious shadows from the trees and they whispered Notoshikawa then they disappeared.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked on and met Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru_ again_.

"Nice meeting you again!" Sakura greeted.

"Sure…_NOT_…" then Ino immediately used her _shintenshin _jutsu on Sakura and Shikamaru used his shadow manipulation technique on Naruto. (So technically, Sasuke was the only one who can move freely.)

"What in the world is happening?" Naruto shouted.

'I thought Ino liked Sasuke?' he humorously thought despite of the fight.

Chouji used his double size technique on Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, WATCH OUT!!!" a shout came from nowhere. Then four kunais with one end of a net tied on each, flew and caught Chouji.

"They are not Ino and her team!!! They are mere _impostors!!!"_

Sasuka jumped out of the darkness and attacked Shikamaru, releasing Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" then she winked at him.

As if he understood her, Sasuke threw shurikens at Sakura.

Ino inside Sakura, hurriedly returned to her own body, afraid that she might get hit by the shurikens.

_Swish_

Sasuka's weapons hit the shurikens, preventing them from hitting Sakura.

Seeing that the truth was out, they changed back to who they really are.

"Who are you?!" Naruto asked.

" I am Gaichuu"(Ino)…"I'm Gaichi"(Shikamaru)… "And I am Gaichen"(Chouji)." We used our special technique _Notoshikawa_… and we want your scrolls!!!"

"Ha! No way! I won't let you! I'm the _best_ ninja here! In fact, I should be the one asking you for your scrolls…"

While Naruto was boasting, Sasuke, Sakura and Sasuka attacked the siblings without him noticing.

"What!?!"

"Why didn't you leave it to me? I could've been the hero!" Naruto complained as they all giggled at him.(except Sasuke)

That's it for now. At least I don't keep you hanging.(whew). Its hard to translate tagalog dreams to english.

Sneak Preview:

In the next episode, its Naruto and Sakura's turn to save the day!

Next time, Naruto and Sakura won't be wallflowers anymore.

Don't forget to e-mail me; 

**Notoshikawa**

It's a special technique that lets you copy, not only the appearance of a certain target, but also his/hers' techniques, abilities and capacity. It requires at least ten years of training.

I hope you like it so far…

Please **_REVIEW!!!_**


	5. The Dummies

**Episode 4: The Dummies**

First of all, I'd like to thank "kitty" for reviewing. She was my first anonymous reviewer. The other two are my friends.

Remember when I told that Naruto and Sakura were gonna save the day?

Here's how they did it…

They were walking in the forest (still) when in boredom, Naruto asked…

"Oi Sasuke-kun…do ya know any songs?"

"…"

"Hellooo… I'm talking to you!!!"

"Quit nagging him Naruto-kun… he won't answer anyway…" Sasuka interrupted Naruto…

"How do you know so much about him?…" Sakura asked curiously…

"Me? Well… since I found out that he was the only relative I have left, I kept close watch on him and there wasn't a single day I let past!" Sasuka replied.

"…even in the bathroom?" Naruto blurted out.

"WHY YOU… I'm his… grrr… KISAMA NARUTO-KUN!!!…"

Sasuka was pounding his head with Sakura giggling and Sasuke still silent when…

"WATCH OUT NARUTO!!!"

Sasuka pushed him aside when someone threw a weapon very similar to Sasuka's.

"Wow! Arigatou Sasuka!" Naruto said with a sigh…

"Doitashimashite Naruto-kun! But…who threw this?! Rarely anyone uses this kind of weapon besides me…"

"Well RARELY…no one else really does except US!!!"

A Sasuka look-alike showed up…

"What the… WHO ARE YOU?!!!"

"Do you really have to ask? YOU!!!"

"But how…?"

"Oh shut up and let's get on with it!!!"

Sasule was about to get into the fight when someone shouted…

"YOU'RE MINE!!!"

"Huh? What the heck…"

A Sasuke look-alike attacked him…

Sasuka and Sasuke were having a hard time fighting because their 'clones' seem to have all the skills they do and can seem to read their next moves so they can't attack them with surprise moves…

Sasuka shouted…

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan!!! We wouldn't be able to defeat them! It's all up to you! Go beat them! I know you can!"

"What?! What the heck do you mean?" Sasuke complained.

"It's no use Sasuke-kun… we can't defeat them by ourselves! This'll only go on and on forever! All we can do now is coach them on how they'll beat these stupid clones!"

"Alright!!! A chance to fight!!! Atlast!!!" Naruto shouted.

Someone was whispering in the trees…

'Oh no, I can only make two _bunshins_… and I can't change them into the blonde guy and the cherry head… 'coz obviously the other two fight better…'

"I'll have to escape… before those guys find me! I have no choice… my clones have been destroyed!"

But… even before she got to finish the thought… they caught her…

… obviously they beat her up

okay… another episode ended…(corny huh!)

Sneak Preview:

Next time… all three of them are going to learn a new technique to be taught by Sasuka. It may really come in handy!

Thanks for the reviews!

Pls. **_READ AND REVIEW AGAIN!!!_**

_**Kayra**_


	6. New Technique

Episode 5: Tsunen our new technique 

Here Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are going to learn a new technique called 'Tsunen'.

"Okay, now I'm going to teach you a new technique called 'Tsunen'. Are you ready?"

"Tsunen? What can it do?"

"Its an invisibility jutsu! Here you use your chakras to bend the light around you making you _invisible!_"

"Cool!" Naruto shouted.

"Great! Can you teach us now?"

"…"

"Okay! But are you sure you guys are ready?"

"HAI!"

Naruto and Sakura chorused.

"C'mon!"

And the training begins…

"Now let's start with the basics! To master Tsunen, you must master perfect stealth as well!"

"Okay…"

"I'll blindfold myself and you guys try to attack me, ok?"

"HAI!"

hours passed and…

"Naruto… I can still feel you!"

"Sakura… hide your chakra a little more!"

"Ouch! …Let me guess… Sasuke-kun?"

"Yup! Its him all right!" Sakura said.

hours passed and…

"Okay, you guys did it! Now I'll be teaching you the technique itself!"

"Great!"

Sasuka made a series of handseals and then…

"Hey Sasuka! Where the heck did you go?"

Sasuka tapped Naruto's shoulder…

"Right here!"

"Man! Don't ever scare me like that again! I almost had a heart attack!"

"That would be good!" Sasuke said.

"What? Why you…"

"Enough! Let me try!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Ha! We'll see who'll fail!"

"That would be you!"

Sasuke did the same handseals and…

"Good Sasuke-kun! You did it!"

"What? The bastard did it?"

"Yeah! And STOP CALLING ME THAT! DOBE!"

"Hmmph! If you can do it, so can I!"

Naruto tried it but no dice he failed! Sakura tried as well but got it on the second time.

Hours passed…

"At last! You did it Naruto!"

Yup! He did it and about time too you know!

This technique is very cool and handy too!

Good thing Sasuka taught them!

Sneak Preview:

Sasuka has a _curse_ judt like Sasuke and you are gonna find out everything about it next time!

Thanks for the reviews and please **_DON'T STOP!_**


	7. Curse

Sorry to FireDragonBL because Neji won't be appearing at least until Episode 16. Tenten won't come up until 110 and above.   
Episode 6: Sasuka's Curse 

Now you'll find out the answers to your questions from the last episode. Read on!

They have just finishedtraining when a girl with light-blue hair approached them.

"Your scrolls..."

"No way1 We have just completed our set! We'll never give it to you that easy!" Naruto shouted.

"Give it so you won't get hurt!"

"Hurt? Ha! We'll see who'll get hurt! You are really making me angry!"

"Why not, you HARD-HEAD!" then she threw seeds on the ground.

"(giggle) Seeds? How do you expect to beat me using seeds?"

"How? Like this!" she did some hand-seals and...

"What the... those things are growing fast..."

"Whoa! Help!" the vines caught them and is starting to tighten up.

"Now will you give it to me?"

"NEVER!" Naruto refused.

" Suit yourself!" and the vines went even tighter.

I forgot to mention that Sasuka was able to hide behind the bushes.

'I have to help them somehow…'

She jumped out of the bushes and…

"Let them go"

"Another genin hungry for pain…"

'Now where have I heard that before…' Naruto thought.

The vines caught Sasuka as well.

"Naruto-kun… onegai…give it to her…" Sakura said.

"Never! We won't give up"

"Right Naruto! I'll help you (somehow)"

"Now will you give it to me"

"No"

"You have given me no choice"

The vines started to grow sharp thorns that pricked all of them. They were all shouting in pain. (obviously except Sasuke)

There was blood all over. Sasuka was getting mad. Black marks started to spread on her skin (just like Sasuke's) but neither Naruto nor Sasuke saw it for they were unconscious already.

"GENGGATSU NEN" Sasuka shouted.

(Genggatsu nen is a technique from Amato-kaji capable of burning anything that it touches so Sasuka used it to burn the vines which freed them.)

Only Sakura witnessed the curse.

When Sasuka defeated the girl and calmed down, the marks slowly disappeared.

"Sakura-chan… pls. don't tell anyone about what had happened especially to Sasuke."

"Yes, I won't. I understand… but how did you… it's the same as…"

" I know, and it **is**"

"How did you get it"

"How? From Orochimaru! He's the same person who put the curse on Sasuke as well right"

"Yes"

"I fought him before the exams even started… and next thing I knew I had it"

(For questions e-mail me or include it in the review.)

Thanks for reading and please **REVIEW**!


	8. Orochimaru's Secret

**Sorry because l forgot to place Sneak Preview last chapter. Gomenasai!**

**Episode 7: Orochimaru's Secret **

Here you're gonna find out about a secret of Orochimaru's. Also, how he gave Sasuka her curse.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Sasuka were walking towards the exam tower and saw Kyousuke and Akinuu.

"Hi guys! How is it?"

"Fine! We got the pair that we need!" Akinuu answered.

"What? They did all the work and you still pass the second phase?" Naruto shouted.

"Don't complain! I did help you didn't I?"

"But…"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura pounded him.

But even before they got to open the gate of the tower…

'Orochimaru…' Sasuke whispered like he was gonna kill him on the spot.

'Orochimaru? He…is…Orochimaru?' Sasuka asked Sakura.

'Yes, don't you know him? I thought you've fought him before?'

'l have but he was wearing a mask then…'

"Go on in…good luck!" Orochimaru said in his annoying slicky voice and left.

"Uh guys… go on in… I've got something important to take care of…"

"What where are you…" but even before he finished asking, Sasuka was already gone.

Back in the forest… Sasuka was following Orochimaru… but he suddenly stopped walking…

"So… I knew you would follow me!"

"Orochimaru? Or is it **_UCHIHA OROCHIMARU?_**!"

"Bright girl…you found out…"

"If you really are him… why did you put a curse on Sasuke and me?"

"I have my plans…"

_Flashback…_

"You are taking the exam? What is your name?"

"Yes I am taking the exam! My name is Sasuka! Hiromi Sasuka!"

'Hiromi? Why Hiromi? That girl looks and seems like my _lost daughter_…'

Then…

Orochimaru saw a birthmark on her shoulder so he really thought it should be Uchiha Sasuka.

"Okay, let's see if you are worthy of taking the test!"

"Sure!"

Then he saw Sasuka's eyes red with her _sharinggan_. Now he was really sure that it should be _Uchiha Sasuka _instead of Hiromi Sasuka…his lost _daughter _who ran away years ago. Everyone in the Uchiha clan thought that she was already dead, so he was very surprised to see her alive and well.

Another is, Sasuka was the reason he left Konoha because he thought that it was his entire fault that Sasuka ran away. He was also thought to be dead, so Sasuka was surprised to see him as well.

Back to the present…

"I am your daughter…Sasuke is your son…why are you doing this?"

"Why would I tell you!"

Gosh…what a secret! Orochimaru? Who is really _Uchiha Orochimaru?_ Sasuke and Sasuka's _FATHER?_ What is he planning to do? (**Note: **I wasn't the one who thought of this plot! I just dreamt about it!)

S.P.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are going to witness a new technique called _kinjutsu_ as three annoying girls try to steal their scrolls.

Thanks to all those who continue to read this. I hope there would be more readers and reviewers.


	9. Kinjutsu vs Shinren

**Episode 8: Kinjutsu vs. Shinren**

This new technique is awsome! It would be very useful to Sasuke as well

All six of them were about to enter the gates of the exam tower when…

"Hey what the-" Naruto screamed when something grabbed him. When he turned around, he saw hair! Lots of hair tangled on his wrist.

"We need your scrolls…"

"What? Another genin hungry for pain?" Naruto boasted.

"Nani? Why you arrogant little boy!"

"_Little boy? _That's it! I've had it with everyone always thinking that of me! KISAMA! You'll pay for that!" he angrily shouted.

"Let's see you try…"

Naruto drew out a kunai and cut the hair but…

"Ha! See how easy it is to beat people like you?"

"Really? Not as easy as beating people as YOU!"

"What? Their hair is growing back! And fast too! They can even make it move as if it was alive!" Sakura was puzzled.

"It's probably a _JUTSU_! They might be using some kind of technique to do that!" Kyousuke explained.

"Clever! I am Yomi! And these are my sisters Oni and Shuri. We are from Shifuku (I don't know what village that is. Sorry!) and we master the art of Shinren!"

"Shinren? Just as I suspected! I've read about it once. It's a skill where you focus your chakra on a non-living thing ang control it's every movement and make it infinite. It takes years to master it!" Akinuu explained.

"Then I know what technique to use! Kyousuke, Akinuu… help me with this! Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura… you guys try to stall them. This jutsu takes time!" Sasuka ordered.

Sasuka, Akinuu and Kyousuke were gathering chakra and were doing hand-seals. As they were doing this, Sasuke was watching them with his sharinggan.

They finished their last hand-seal and…

"Guys, you can cut off their hair now!" Sasuka shouted.

"What? They'll just grow back again!" Naruto said.

"Just do as I say!"

"Fine!"

They cut the hairs off with their kunais…

"You can't beat us even if you do that a million times!"

But it didn't grow back again…

"What's happening? Why wouldn't it grow back?"

Sasuka shouted…

"Now guys! You've got to stop them now while you can!"

Sasuke led them in beating Yomi, Oni and Shuri. Without Shinren, they were useless in the fight.

Now they can enter the tower in peace. (at last)

S.P.

The elimination round of the chuunin exam will start at the next chapter.

Like the one on TV, Sasuke is on the first battle. See how he will use the new technique on his opponent.(Which one? Find out yourself!)

T.Y for reviewing!

Hope you won't stop!

E-mail me at 


End file.
